metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Metrox
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Aqui puedes contactar conmigo. Para añadir un nuevo mensaje, haz click en "Dejar un mensaje" en la parte superior de esta página. Así iniciarás un nuevo tema. Para escribir una respuesta a un tema ya iniciado, haz click en "Editar" en la parte que quieras añadir tu respuesta. Por favor, no borres temas o mensajes de otra gente. Gracias. Un aviso Resulta que como me uní al proyecto mejoras, me puse a buscar una página para editar y encontré la página del rayo enganche, modo grúa, pero no había nada escrito, además estaba escrito en rojo, y eso significa que no existe, entonces me puse a editar la página, poco tiempo después javier-metroid me dijo que ya existía esa página y por eso te escribo, para que lo borres, y una pregunta ¿Por qué estaba escrito con rojo (de que no existía)? Lamento la molestia, adiós.--Dark SA-X (discusión) 20:34 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Imágenes y CSS Hola Metrox! Sólo quería decirte que aunque no esté nunca por aquí ni sea un administrador, por favor pídeme lo que sea que haga falta en cuanto a imágenes, encabezados, retoques, cambios en el CSS, etc. Escríbe en mi página de discusión o envíame un correo a ianmartorell@gmail.com y te responderé en cuanto lo vea :) Un saludo! -- 21:31 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Problemas del chat Holaa!! El chat me vuelve a fallar /.\. Ahora cuando lo pongo el nombre de la página es :''' (dos puntos) en vez de '''Bienvenido al chat de Metroidover, y la caja de mensajes que debería ser gris por la actualización de Metroidover me sale blanca y los mensajes que envío no aparecen ó.ò. ¿Sabes por qué me pasa esto? Y también quería decirte que Metroidover, que ayer aparecía con las cosas nuevas, ahora me aparece como era el año pasado :|. No sé si eso lo has hecho tú o es algo de mi ordenador, igual que lo del chat @.@-- 13:40 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Chat bien, Metroidover regular Holaa!! El chat ya me va :) , osea, que se resolvió el problema del chat de momento... (puede que se vuelva a fastidiar 0.0). Sin embargo, Metroidover me sigue apareciendo como el año pasado en el sentido de que no me aparecen los botones grises de "Contribuir" y el de al lado (no me acuerdo como se llama XD) ni la barra morada de arriba, que me aparece como era antes, unas letras que poniendo el cursor en ellas se despliega el contenido :|. -- 16:11 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Ah, vale Holaaa!! Como resume el título de este mensaje: ah, vale XD. Lo de que Metroidover se veía mal era sólo por eso, porque la barra morada no se veía 0.0. En cuanto a lo otro, sí se me ve bien la portada, no hay ningún problema :). Espero poder hablar contigo en el chat =D.-- 13:18 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Lista de especies Tengo unas dudas sobre lo de añadir las criaturas sin Banco de Datos a las listas de especies o.o . Eso es añadirlas a las listas de los juegos, ¿no? En caso de que si, en Prime y Corruption no hay problemas, pero en Echoes tengo varias dudas ó.ò. Quisiera añadir a la lista a las criaturas que aparecen en el apartado de "Biología" de "Investigación", que son "Plantas" (Bolsa de Agón, Azulio...), "Especies poseídas" (Faucio, Faucio Durmiente y Aracnisco el Telaránido, que no está creado todavía) y "Vainas" (Vaina Gusano...). Para eso tengo la idea de crear el apartado "Biología de Investigación", precedido de un encabezado con un poco de texto explicando que son las criaturas del apartado de "Investigación" y pondría su clasificación, añadiendo las criaturas sin Banco de Datos (en "Plantas" el Tallo Iridiscente y la Planta Ornamental y en "Especies poseídas" los Gusanos Oscuros) excepto la Unidad de Mantenimiento que la incluiría en el apartado de "Mecanoides" :). ¿Te parece buena idea?-- 13:49 23 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Me puedes decir cómo? Hola Metrox, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y es que no sé cómo poner un cuadro como el de los artículos para poner imágenes e información (plantillas). Así que si sabes avísame. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 03:00 26 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Repetición: Listas de especies Holaa!! Hace días te envíe este mensaje, y como no contestas, lo repito: Tengo unas dudas sobre lo de añadir las criaturas sin Banco de Datos a las listas de especies o.o . Eso es añadirlas a las listas de los juegos, ¿no? En caso de que si, en Prime y Corruption no hay problemas, pero en Echoes tengo varias dudas ó.ò. Quisiera añadir a la lista a las criaturas que aparecen en el apartado de "Biología" de "Investigación", que son "Plantas" (Bolsa de Agón, Azulio...), "Especies poseídas" (Faucio, Faucio Durmiente y Aracnisco el Telaránido, que no está creado todavía) y "Vainas" (Vaina Gusano...). Para eso tengo la idea de crear el apartado "Biología de Investigación", precedido de un encabezado con un poco de texto explicando que son las criaturas del apartado de "Investigación" y pondría su clasificación, añadiendo las criaturas sin Banco de Datos (en "Plantas" el Tallo Iridiscente y la Planta Ornamental y en "Especies poseídas" los Gusanos Oscuros) excepto la Unidad de Mantenimiento que la incluiría en el apartado de "Mecanoides" :). ¿Te parece buena idea? -- 13:33 26 ago 2012 (UTC) No sé qué hacer... Hola Metrox, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y sólo te quiero comentar que no sé qué hacer en el Proyecto Mejoras, en serio. Ya me uní al proyecto, pero no sé qué hacer. Si tienes tiempo, comenta en mi página de discusión. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 00:59 27 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Ya está Ya añadí las criaturas sin Banco de Datos a las listas =D. -- 14:12 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Página innecesaria Holaa!!En primer lugar, gracias por "promocionar" (XD) mi blog de las categorías de objetos en tu blog :). Y en segundo y motivo de este mensaje, es que hay una página que creo que es innecesaria :|. La página es Spider Guardian, y creo que debería borrarse puesto que existe otra más completa de la misma criatura, Guardián de la Aracnosfera.-- 15:45 30 ago 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki Muy buenas, soy CM Xavi máximo dirigente de la Wiki de The Legend of Zelda en castellano.Te escribo este mensaje para proponerte una alianza entre mi wiki y la suya. Realmente Metroidover me parece muy buena wiki, y creo que la idea de aliarnos es muy buena. Además también a que tener en cuenta que nuestras wikis de alguna forma estan conectadas, ya que nuestras franquicias pertenecen a Nintendo. Contesta a mi mensaje en mi muro (aquí). Gracias, espero respuesta y un saludo --CM Xavi (discusión) 15:55 2 sep 2012 (UTC) : Gracias por responter, en la portada de mi wiki, sección Wikis Aliadas, pondre un enlace a su wiki. En cuanto a la comunidad de wikis de Nintento me parece una gran idea, y si en algún momento decide poner en marcha tal idea, hagamelo saber ya que estare encantado de ayudar en un proyecto como ese. También tratare que cada vez que se haga referencia a su saga de videojuegos, pondre enlaces a esta wiki. Gracias y un saludo --CM Xavi (discusión) 15:40 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Nuevos emoticonos Holaa!!Espero que recibas pronto este mensaje (no es un asunto de vida o muerte, pero bueno XD). Es que en el chat de Zelda Wiki tienen muchos emoticonos chulos, y me gustaría, ya que tenemos una alianza, que los tuviéramos en el chat de Metroidover :). Xavi (el jefe de Zelda Wiki) dice que no hay ningún problema, y como yo no sé añadirlos, te pido que lo hagas tú :]. Espero tu respuesta =D.-- 14:48 18 sep 2012 (UTC) msm tu estuvistes componiendo el mapa de super metroid porfavor pon la imagen por que me cuesta al de mapa de super metroid estethumb|localizacion planeta zebes ¿Puedes afiliar otra wiki? Hola Metrox, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. Ya sabes que estoy desbloqueado, pero me podrías responde: ¿PUEDES AGREGAR SMASHPEDIA A LA LISTA DE WIKIS AFILIADAS? Cuando quieras contestar, comenta en mi página de discusión. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 01:51 24 sep 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Desaparición de página Holaa!!Pues verás, iba a editar la página Piratas Espaciales heridos y cuando entro en ella, está en blanco O_O. Miré en el historial para ver los cambios, y el último fue el mío en agosto, y en ese momento estaba bien la página :|. ¿Sabes qué ha podido pasar? Y ya de paso comentarte que hay algunas páginas que se deberían borrar, como Venom weed, y a ver si podemos vernos en el chat algún día =D.-- 14:27 4 oct 2012 (UTC) ¿Hacemos un anexo? Hola Metrox, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. Te podría preguntar: ¡¿PODEMOS HACER UN ANEXO SOBRE LOS LUGARES QUE APARECEN EN LA SAGA METROID?! Y también, ¡¿TAMBIÉN PODEMOS HACER UN ANEXO SOBRE PERSONAJES Y EQUIPAMIENTO?! Comenta en mi página de usuario. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 23:02 18 oct 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Se borró la discusión de un usuario Holaa!! Estaba dejándole un mensaje el Usuario:Kakashisurusuge4 y al dar a Grabar tuvo que poner otra vez el mensaje por no se qué problema, y cuando termino... ¡Toda la discusión se borró excepto mi último mensaje O_o! Intenté restaurarlo en el Historial, pero no puedo /_\. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?-- 13:45 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Mi perfil no sale Holaa! Resulta que fui a mi perfil y no se me ve o.o . Nadie lo editó desde el 15 octubre (yo) y ayer se me veía bien T_T . A lo mejor es un fallo del ordenador, como cuando no me salía la página Piratas Espaciales heridos, pero por si acaso te pido que vayas a mi perfil y lo compruebes, y en caso de que se haya borrado, te pido que lo restaures, por favor :] (siempre con buenos modales XD). -- 15:08 22 oct 2012 (UTC) Necesito ayuda, para orientarme mejor sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con editar (se un poco, pero no mucho), tengo muchas dudas y ya quisiese editar algo, ya que he recorrido todo el wiki y se cosas que no hay. Ni se como firmar, soy DarkSuperS. DarkSuperS (discusión) 01:42 5 nov 2012 (UTC) ¿Por qué no se afilian? Hola Metrox, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. He estado observando la lista de wikis afiliadas a Metroidover, y me fijé en que no estaba SmashPedia. Así que me pregunto: ¿por qué no se han afiliado? Si quieres responderme, comenta en mi página de discusión. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 05:10 11 nov 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Helio y sus ediciones Metrox, Helio últimamente está haciendo muy malas ediciones ò.ó. Creó el Puesto de seguridad de las tropas cuando ya está creado muy bien por True, pero eso pasa, un fallo tiene cualquiera, lo que no me gusta es que hace malas traducciones y no se molesta en mirar que algunas cosas ya están creadas. Ejemplo: en Wikitorid antes la Planta Ornamental era ULF nosequé, ahora es Durable plantform, pero Helio pone el escaneo mal traducido y pone el nombre que tenia en ese enlace, el ULF ... . Aunque le di consejos y le advertí de cosas, ni me ha hecho ni caso y me molesta que cree esos artículos sin hacerme caso :(. Por eso quiero que le digas algo, le adviertas o algo de eso, porfis *.*.-- 15:25 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Cree una página existente Hola, Metrox. Ayer creé el Caverna del Cañón sin darme cuenta de que existía ya, pero con un mal nombre, Caverna del Canón, con N en vez de Ñ o.O. Por eso te pido que si podrías borrar la que ya estaba (la del "canón"), no porque esa no es la mía, sino porque la que creé está mejor estructurada y contiene más cosas, y habría que igualar la otra y renombrarla (no es que cueste XD, pero ya que está la otra) :|.-- 15:06 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Sustitución de categorías y borrado de página Holaa!! Estuve sustituyendo en las habitaciones de Metroid Prime la categoría "Lugares de..." por "Habitaciones en...", para que quedase igual que con los otros juegos, y te quería informar para saber si hice bien :). También quería pedirte si podrías borrar el Puesto de seguridad de las tropas, pues existe otra pagina mejor hecha de la habitación o_o-- 16:58 16 ene 2013 (UTC). Categorías similares Hola Metrox: Hoy he estado viendo los artículos sobre los parásitos X y me he fijado que existen dos categorías que para mí son similares: Especies extinguidas y Exterminados. ¿Se debería borrar una catgoría y poner todos los artículos solo en una? Gracias. Daliisekai (discusión) 20:11 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola, encantada ¡Hola! ¡Un placer conocerte! Soy Zelda (puedes llamarme Aidi). Vengo de la wiki de The Legend of Zelda (obvio) pero no es eso lo que quiero hablar. Veo que hoy estas conectado, ¿puedes conectarte al chat? Quiero hablar contigo. -^_^- Un placer, ^^ PS.: ¡Gran Wiki! ¡Está genial! ¡¡Buen trabajo!! Princesa Zelda (discusión) 16:33 25 ene 2013 (UTC) hola metrox tal vez no me recuerdes soy cleni, veo que la wiki a mejorado bastante el motivo por el que deje de administrar fue porque, como ya lo recordaras, hice blogs simplemente para ganarme algunos logros, lo de los logros no me parecio una buena idea en ese entonces asi que deje de administrar oh, tambien te informo que consegui el METROID OTHER M esta muy bueno el juego :D y estoy buscando la trilogia prime. Helio se pasa Metrox, hace tiempo te mandé un mensaje diciendo que Helio hacía malas ediciones. Pues sigue y sigue >:|. Está muy bien que cree páginas y todo eso, pero aparte de que las crea sin imágenes, infobox y mal estructurados (que bueno, no siempre se tienen imágenes y se crean super bien las cosas) en artículos de habitaciones, donde solo debería categorizar con "Habitaciones en..." y algunas más dependiendo, pone también "Lugares de...", "Lugares" y "Habitaciones", y a pesar de lo que le digo, no hace caso ò.ó. Con esto no me refiero a que le bloquees, (aunque le dije en mi anterior mensaje que si seguía así sería bloqueado, quizás exageré o_O), pero quiero que le dejes alguna notificación o algo, porque a mí ni me hace caso.-- 14:47 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Algunas preguntillas Hola Metrox. He estado hablando con Javier-metroid sobre algunos temas que me interesan. Aquí van: #¿Cómo se puede poner una imagen permanentemente el la esquina inferior derecha de una página de usuario, como en la página de usuario de Zoramaster97? #¿Qué opinas de la categoría "Enfermedades"? Me parece que incluye pocos artículos y que hay artículos que no deberían estar inluídos en ella (ejemplo: X Verde). #¿Cómo se pone sombra en las firmas? Me gustaría mejorar mi firma con sombras y algunas otras cosas, solo que no he visto nasa en "Ayuda:Firmas". Gracias por todo. 20:34 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Artículos iguales Hoy editando la categoría Exterminados, he visto que hay dos artículos iguales: Guardián de la turbosfera y Guardián de la Turbosfera. Creo que se debería eliminar el primer artículo. Tú decidirás. Gracias por todo. 19:23 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Página repetida ¿Podrías borrar la página Proyector Holografico o_o? Ya existe otra que se refiere a lo mismo, Proyector Holográfico, (con la tilde) que está más completa y mejor estructurada.-- 14:24 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Página repetida (con el nombre correcto Perdón, fallo mío XD. La página a borrar es "Generador Holografico", que me líe con otro objeto XD. Existe ya Generador Holográfico (con la tilde en la "A") que está mejor :), por eso pido que borres la otra, y esta vez comprobé bien los nombres XD.-- 14:20 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Alianza Hola, soy Wesley777i, uno de los burócratas de SmashPedia. Hace unos días varios administradores nos pusimos de acuerdo en pedir una alianza a Metroidover, ya que la serie de Metroid se relaciona con Super Smash Bros. Pero, más que mencionar una wiki en la portada de la otra, proponemos poner también enlaces interwikis en las páginas, enlazando en cada wiki algún aspecto relacionado a la otra, como se puede ver en la página de Samus Aran de SmashPedia. El fundador de SmashPedia, Fenix, ha propuesto que se pueden crear en cada wiki una plantilla similar a esta, la cual se podría poner en artículos como los juegos de la serie de Super Smash Bros. aquí en Metroidover, y en lugares como los objetos, escenarios y demás provenientes de los juegos de Metroid en SmashPedia para enlazar las páginas con relación a Smash Bros. y Metroid en la respectiva wiki. Esa es nuestra propuesta, saludos --Wesley777i 18:53 7 mar 2013 (UTC) :Bien, la posición de la plantilla es en la sección "Enlaces externos", la cual se ubica generalmente en la penúltima o antepenúltima parte del artículo (es decir, en nuestro wiki, lo ponemos arriba de la sección "véase también", la cual es la última sección en los artículos, en caso de que hayan notas referencias, se ponen también sobre estas), por ejemplo, aquí. La plantilla también la crea cada wiki, pero si lo deseas podemos hacerles la plantilla nosotros. Ahora mismo los agregaré también a la plantilla de wikis aliados de la portada. Muchas gracias por la aceptación. Saludos --Wesley777i 18:22 10 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Saludos, vengo nuevamente en nombre SmashPedia por el asunto de la alianza, y es que ya hemos puesto la plantilla Metroidover en varios de nuestros artículos relacionados a Metroid (por ejemplo: Norfair, Meta Ridley, Módulo de Ataque Espiral, Fragata Orpheon, entre otros artículos), pero aquí no se ha creado la plantilla ni se nos menciona en ningún artículo. Si estás ocupado y si deseas, puedo reiterar nuevamente la ayuda; podemos crear la plantilla e incluso ponerla en los artículos. Saludos --Wesley777i 16:36 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Cosillas Holaaa!! Quería comentarte unas cosillas. He estado creando varios artículos de habitaciones y en el infobox la sección "Planeta" no aparece O_o. Y antes me uní al Proyecto Lugares y en enlace en el que pone "Unirme al proyecto" lleva al Proyecto Especies :|. ¿Podrías arreglar estas cosas?-- 15:38 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Página de curiosidades Holaa!! Un usuario creó una página de curiosidades llamada "Curiosidades de Metroid en general". No sé si es necesaria o no, por eso te informo o_o.-- 16:38 17 mar 2013 (UTC) Ediciones innecesarias Holaa!! Estás un poco inactivo en Metroidover, ¿estás ocupado o.O? Bueno, a eso no vine a poner el mensaje. Es que SA-XD está haciendo ediciones innecesarias, poniendo categorías incprrectas en páginas que no deben llevarlas (por ejemplo, en "Super Metroid" pone las categorias "Piratas Espaciales" y "Enemigos recurrentes"). Ya le advertí con un mensaje y corregí sus ediciones, peor te advierto por si acaso :|.-- 14:39 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Artículo 2000 Holaa!! ¡HE CREADO EL ARTÍCULO 2000 DE LA WIKI n_n! El afortunado ha sido el Pozo :). Por fin hemos conseguido llegar a los 2000 OwO (y más que vamos a crear). ¿Recibiré, como dijiste, alguna notificación o algo en mi perfil *.*?-- 15:00 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Problema en articulo metroid(especies) Metrox en el articulo Metroid especies aparece la imagen de un metroid de metroid prime 2 echoes juego que no eh jugado pero pienso que es de ahi y la imagen lo describe como metroid solamente esto puede crear confusion y como no encontre como editarlo te lo dejo a ti :) es en el articulo metroid especie y justamente al entrar se ve la imagen HeartOfPlasma (discusión) 03:06 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Sobre Helio... Metrox, algunos usuarios y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Helio no hace buenas ediciones. Apartando todo lo particular a cada usuario (por ejemplo, que me "quitara" algunos artículos, pero esto no viene a cuento, y no es algo malo), creemos que hace algunas ediciones malas y basura con el objetivo de ganar logros y "ser el mejor". También, como dije en algunos otros mensajes, en algunos artículos hace malas traducciones, y no los completa adecuadamente con imágenes o plantillas a pesar de que le aconsejé cómo hacerlo. También, como comenté antes, hace algunas ediciones basura (poner en los enlaces con "Samus", "Samus Aran"). También, como observaste, crea muchas categorías sin permiso, algunas innecesarias. Con todo esto no queremos llegar a que le expulses, sino a que si podrías hacer algo para que rectificara.-- 15:56 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Metrox sigo las palabras de Javier vi algunas edicciones del ayer y no fueron las mejores más edita demasiado rapido todos los articulos que le pasan por la frente parece que su objetivo es ser el mejor, yo por mi parte pienso que el objetivo de la wiki es aprender,enseñar y aportar que es lo más importante. Si no se aporta bien hay que mejorarlo. No sabemos todo asi que no podemos editarlo todo por que hay cosas que no sabemos. Y si aportamos mal no podremos enseñar. Por favor Metrox deseo que tomes medidas para que el pueda cambiar su objetivo en la wiki. La wiki no es una competencia. HeartOfPlasma (discusión) 16:03 26 mar 2013 (UTC) No se si sea una de las personas más sobresalientes por ser el nuevo, pero sigó las palabras de ellos dos; es decir, si no sabes hacer las cosas bien no las haces, despúes aprendes y comienzas, pero Helio no le presta atención a esto, por lo tanto hace lo que le de la tremenda gana por querer ser el mejor. Por eso queremos que intentes rectificar el problema.DarkSuperS (discusión) 16:31 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Vale Hola, Metrox. Me alegra que nos hicieras caso a los otros usuarios y a mí, y también me alegra que confíes en mí para la herramienta esa :). Como tú bien notaste, siempre veo la actividad reciente para revisar las ediciones de otros, asegurarme si crearon alguna página nueva, etc. Y esa herramienta me sería útil en mis revisiones =D.-- 14:19 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Dos cosas Te dejé un mensaje anterior, por si ves este último, sobre lo de la herramienta ;P. Pero en este quiero comentarte otras cosas. Primero, sobre Helio (soy muy muy muy pesado, lo sé XD). No hizo mucho caso a tu mensaje, y siguió haciendo algunas ediciones como crear categorías (aunque creo que no están mal) y aparte de "Samus" por "Samus Aran", también lo único que hace es poner enlaces rojos en nombres de habitaciones ¬_¬. Por otra parte, Rodriguez abrió una discusión en "Rail Magnético" y yo estoy de acuerdo con él borrar esa página, ya que Pista Magnética tiene el nombre correcto y está mejor :).-- 15:15 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Voy de viaje Hola, Metrox. Te envío este mensaje para decirte que estaré de viaje y no podré conectarme en una semana, así que no podré cuidar del wiki en un tiempo :P. Volveré en una semana =).-- 14:35 6 abr 2013 (UTC) ¿Sabes cómo crear un Spotlight? Hola Metrox. Este mensaje lo envio desde... hace mucho tiempo. En fin, he observado que otras wikis, como The Legend of Zelda Wiki , tienen Spotlights. Además, he visto que Metroidover no tiene uno. Así que... ¿PUEDES CREAR UNO? Si quieres comentar, hazlo en mi página de discusión. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 18:37 8 abr 2013 (UTC)HeLiO oMaR cAbRaLeS cAmPoS P.D. Ya estoy dejando las ediciones basura. Gracias Sólo quería agradecerte por haber aceptado la alianza con SmashPedia; espero ambas wikis puedan verse beneficiadas con esta alianza; gracias de nuevo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[w:c:es.ssb:SmashPedia|'I']]X''' Always be happySmile, every single dayGo on with your dreamsFight for somethingLove what you doForget the past 03:57 10 abr 2013 (UTC) ¿Qué tal si creamos una wiki de Fan Fiction sobre Metroid? Oye, Metrox... he visto que otras wikis, como '''The Legend of Zelda Wiki o Avatar Wiki, han creado wikis hechos de nada más y nada menos de Fan Fiction. Así que te pregunto... ¿Metroidover tendrá una sub-wiki, como Metroid Respuestas, llamado Wiki Metroid Fanon o Metroid Fanon Wiki? Contéstame... Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 04:08 11 abr 2013 (UTC)HeLiO oMaR cAbRaLeS cAmPoS He vuelto Holaa!! Ya volví de mi viaje (me lo pasé bien, pero quedaba la morriña de mi casita y Metroid XD) y vi todo lo que hiciste con los blogs (gracias por lo de nombrarme a mí y todo lo del artículo 2000 n_n) y lo de la alianza (me parece bien :]). También, respecto a lo de reversor, ¿podrías explicarme algo más sobre esas herramientas, y cómo acceder a ellas en caso de tener que usarse ·_·?-- 09:23 12 abr 2013 (UTC) ¿Cómo cambiar nombre y personalizar firma? Bueno, Metrox, es que... ya no me gusta que los usuarios me llamen por mi nombre real, creo que había un usuario llamado Juan Cervantes..., pero bueno, es que me gustaría renombrar mi cuenta de usuario, porque me quiero llamar HelioSmash. Además, yo también quiero tener una firma personalizada, como tú y todos los usuarios de Metroidover, aunque puede que haya más sin firma... pero bueno. Cuando tengas tiempo libre comentas ya sabes dónde. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 19:45 23 abr 2013 (UTC)HeLiO oMaR cAbRaLeS cAmPoS P.D. Explícalo muy bien porque muchas veces no comprendo tan claramente... Y... el wiki de Fan Fiction de Metroid es... Bueno, Metrox, no sé por qué no hay ningún wiki de Fan Fiction sobre saga Metroid. Me pregunto por qué no hay ninguno... Comenta si sabes por qué... Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 23:57 30 abr 2013 (UTC)HeLiO oMaR cAbRaLeS cAmPoS Demasiadas oportunidades Holaa!! Metrox, ya hemos dado a Helio demasiadas oportunidades. Durante estos días vigilé sus ediciones, deshaciendo algunas y otras dejándolas pasar porque no eran tan malas, pero sin decir nada. Hace unos días le puse un mensaje para darle consejos porque hacía ciertas ediciones basura (poner tilde en "sólo" y no hacer nada más la RAE recomienda no ponerla, aunque no es incorrecto, sustituir ciertas frases por otras largas...), y bueno, varias veces estuvimos hablando por el chat (y me propuso además una especie de trato: él sube imágenes y yo creo los artículos XD, que encima de que es consciente de que los artículos los crea regular-mal no quiere rectificar). Ayer hizo algunas ediciones buenas, añadió muchas imágenes excelentes y creó un artículo algo regular, pero también hizo algunas ediciones malas y creo que ya se pasa, y que tuvo demasiadas oportunidades para rectificar.-- 14:10 16 may 2013 (UTC) Días después, Helio sigue haciendo ediciones basura mezcladas con alguna que otra buena, pero las basura destacan ò.ó. Por favor, Metrox, lee este mensaje pronto y toma medidas, que ya lleva muchas veces que se le advirtió.-- 13:32 18 may 2013 (UTC) Como tú dices, hacer ediciones pequeñas y sustituir frases por otras si están bien no pasa nada, pero él no hace cosas de ese tipo. Muchas veces las cosas que sustituye o que añade no son necesarias (en otras ediciones sí, lo hace muy bien, pero en la mayoría no :|) y por muchos mensajes que le mando o veces que hablo, no rectifica, aunque me dice que él los lee y entiende, pero nada. Y no solo yo, Rodriguez está de acuerdo conmigo en que se pasa y hace malas ediciones sin rectificar, porque él también habló varias veces en el chat. No creemos que otro mensaje de advertencia sirva, porque eso ya lo hemos probado mil veces y aunque sea tuyo lo va a ignorar como hizo con el anterior, por eso Rodriguez y yo creemos que ya tenemos que cortar por lo sano y expulsarle ò_ó, y la próxima vez que aprenda el significado de "rectificar". Ah, otra cosa que olvidaba, pone demasiados enlaces rojos, a cosas que ni existen o que no precisan de artículo, como en su fan fic-- 15:27 19 may 2013 (UTC) Dominio Web Buenas tardes, tengo una oferta para ustedes. ¿les interesa mudarse a un dominio propio? Queremos ser afiliados/patrocinadores, por favor pongase en contacto con ventas@hosting-eclair.com Saludos! Star Fox Wiki (Solicitud de Alianza) ¡Hola, Metrox! Soy Starwig II y tengo el cargo de administradora de la Star Fox Wiki. ¿Te interesaría formar una alianza con la Wiki? Sería interesante tener a las wikis de juegos de Nintendo de aliadas. Me puedes dejar tu respuesta en mi muro (aquí ) Starwig II (discusión) 00:41 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Categoría de Helio Holaa!! Helio (otra vez te pongo un mensaje por él XD) creó la categoría "Comando Pirata", y yo creo que es innecesaria. 1º La zona "Comando Pirata", como él lo llama, (una sub-área del Planeta Pirata) se llama en español "Centro de Mando", y él lo tradujo como quiso. 2º La página a la que da nombre la categoría no existe, y creo que de momento no es necesario crearla puesto que con la página Planeta Pirata basta en principio, pienso yo. Esa es mi opinión, y si tú crees que la categoría está bien, al menos que le cambie el nombre por el correcto, pero yo opino que debería buscar los nombres oficiales como los otros usuarios que tienen el juego en inglés, y también pienso que no debería crear categorías cuando le dé la gana.-- 14:47 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Aliarze Hola soy Bass X usuario de Mega Man HQ y vengo a proponer la alianza entre la wikia que represento y la wikia de Metroid, a cambio yo u otro usuario de Mega Man HQ ayuden editando algo en la wikia, aunque yo no podria ayudar mucho porque solo tengo el Metroid Fusion. Si acepta aliarce por favor comuniqueselo a Rockyou78 el administrador principal de la wikia Re: Aliarze Acerca de eso los administradores el administrador de Mega Man HQ Rockyou78 quiere aliarze yo solo vengo a dar el mensaje Rockyou78 sabe acerca de esto te dejo el link de su discusion para que lleguen a un acuerdo Bass X (discusion) Alianza Hola, soy Rockyou78, actual admin de Mega Man HQ, desearía saber si deseas una alianza con mi wiki se da, debido al evento de SSMB, donde Mega Man va a participar. Si es así, avísame. De antemano, gracias.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 19:12 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Respuesta al proyecto Holaa!! Me encantaría ser el líder del Proyecto Lugares =D. En cuanto a las sugerencias, no tengo ninguna en especial. Quizás, al igual que se hizo con el Proyecto Especies, se debería hacer que las categorías nuevas que se propongan para los proyectos se propongan en la discusión del mismo, y no se creen "a la ligera". Y... de momento, no tengo ninguna sugerencia más o_o. Si tienes tú alguna, podríamos hablarlo alguna vez en el chat si nos encontramos (si puedo, me conecto por las tardes, de las 15:10 más o menos hasta las 17:45).-- 13:24 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Administración Hola, Metrox. Como últimamente estás ausente y eres el único administrador activo de aquí, algunos usuarios hemos pensado que, para cuidar de la wiki en tu ausencia y poder confrontar posibles amenazas de usuarios vándalos, podrías nombrar a alguno de los usuarios activos administrador o.o. No digo ni que sea a mí ni a nadie en particular, sino a que, si consideras esa idea, nombres a quien crea que lo merece. Obviamente, la decisión es tuya, pero algunos creemos que sería conveniente por el bien de esta wiki :).-- 15:59 10 jul 2013 (UTC) Wikitendo Buen día Metrox, me presento mi nombre es Luis y hace poco tiempo adopté Wikitendo me he dado cuenta de que en nuestra portada hay una gran cantidad de enlaces hacia otros wikis relacionados con el tema, uno de ellos es este y estoy verificando si se ha establecido previamente alguna alianza entre dichos wikis, si es el caso de que estos dos wikis ya se encuentran aliados, pues únicamente pasaba a presentarme como parte de la misma, en caso contrario pues no se si estarias interesado en establecer dicha alianza, no se realmente si tienen requisitos al respecto así que si estas interesado por favor avísame en que podría ayudar, en caso de que no estés de acuerdo pues pido disculpas y si deseas que el enlace también sea retirado de nuestra portada, por favor avisa, la verdad es que lo he conservado allí por respeto al legado de los antiguos administradores. Gracias por tu atención y Saludos!--Luiselmarlyto (discusión) 22:11 11 jul 2013 (UTC) No puedo renombrar una página Hola, Metrox. Ayer quise poner el nombre oficial de una habitación que tenía el nombre "Área de Investigación de Biotecnología 2", y su evrdadero nombre es "Área 2 de Investigación Biotecnológica". Fui a renombrarlo, peor olvidé poner la tilde en biotecnológica, e intenté arreglarlo pero no pude, y hoy intenté renombrarla de nuevo y no me deja. ¿Podrías arreglarlo (poner la tilde en Biotecnológica)?-- 13:06 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Editar tu pagina de usuario. Hola Metrox andaba en tu pagina de usuario porq queria ver la pagina del gran lider de Metroidover que gracias a ti esta chica estara todo el tiempo q sea necesario en Metroidover aunq no sea admin ni nada ya que eres un muy buen lider :) mientras creadores como el de Halopedia tal como comprobe y Zelda wiki tal como comprobo Javier abandonan sus wikis y no pasan de las 20 ediciones propias y les quitan sus poderes de fundadores tu sigues aqui y seguiras aqui :) estuve viendo tu perfil y no te q en tus cosas importantes dice llevar a Metroidover a los 2,000 articulos pero Metroidover ya los paso asi q creo q deberias tacharlo y añadir los 3,000 no crees? Un saludo. HeartOfPlasma' ([[Usuario Discusión:HeartOfPlasma|'Discusión']] · [[Especial:Contributions/HeartOfPlasma|'Contribuciones']])' Sobre la portada Holaa! Bueno, sobre los cambios, no me parecen mal. Podríamos hacer otra encuesta sobre otros temas, como jefes considerados más difíciles, cazadores favoritos del Prime Hunters, etc. También habría que informar sobre lo del artículo destacado: cómo se hará ahora, dónde, etc. Por lo demás, los cambios me parecen bien :).-- 13:53 14 ago 2013 (UTC) Metroid Fanon Wiki Hola hola. Bueno, pues el otro día estaba paseando por algunas wikis fanon, como Wiki The Legend of Zelda Fanon y Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki, y estaba pensando: ¨''Metroid no tiene una wiki fanon''¨ y me preguntaba si podrían hacer una de ésas llamada ¨''Metroid Fanon Wiki¨. Sí me gustaría. Benito Platanero (discusión) 03:33 17 ago 2013 (UTC)BENITO PLATANERO Opiniones Hola de nuevo Metrox, hace poco tiempo te hablaba de Wikitendo de la alianza y demás, ya ha pasado un tiempo, me parece que mas de un mes y he estado trabajando por hacer crecer la wiki, pues creo que he llegado lejos pues se nos ha concedido un spotlight y recientemente hemos hecho unos cambios en la apariencia del wiki, queria si eres tan amable de darte una pasadita por el wiki y me des tu opinión de los progresos que hemos logrado y lo que deberíamos mejorar, gracias Metrox, saludos --Luiselmarlyto (discusión) 16:20 23 ago 2013 (UTC) Ausencia y sospecha Holaa!! Metrox, me voy de vacaciones (un poco tarde, pero bueno XD), así que estaré ausente durante una semana :). Y también quería decirte que tengo una sospecha sobre el usuario Benito Platanero (el que propuso hacer una Fanon de Metroidover), pues creo que es el antiguo usuario Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. ¿Por qué lo creo? Porque hizo un artículo más o menos de la misma manera que Helio, traduciendo todo el párrafo del artículo de Wikitroid como hacía él, puso código raro e inservible como hacía él, y la estructura y varias cosas también como Helio o_o. Solo es una sospecha, no tengo pruebas, pero ya le consulté a él y creo estar muy seguro de ello, por eso te pido que "vigiles" un poco sus actividades en mi ausencia (temo que sea verdaderamente Helio y cree muchos artículos "malos" y que luego tengamos que corregirlos todos). Tampoco quiero obligarte a ello XD, es solo por si acaso. Bueno, volveré en una semana :). Saludos =D.-- 13:53 30 ago 2013 (UTC) YO NO SOY ÉL... Hola hola. Bueno, para empezar, Javier-metroid piensa que yo soy el tal Helio... PERO YO SOY ALGUIEN DIFERENTE A ÉL. Sólo porque creé el artículo de una habitación muy parecida a como él lo hacía no significa que sea él. En serio, Metrox... YO NO SOY HELIO. ME LLAMO BENITO, NO HELIO. P.D. Perdón por escribir así, pero es en serio, me llamo Benito. Sólo somos amigos. El artículo es 'Vivero en Ruinas. Benito Platanero (discusión) 22:21 30 ago 2013 (UTC)BeNiTo PlAtAnErO Pienso en las guías... Hola hola. Bueno, pues resulta que hay algunas wikis, como The Legend of Zelda Wiki, que tienen guías de sus juegos. Me he fijado que la única guía que hay es la de Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, pero está incompleta. Yo pienso que debería haber guías de todos los juegos. Así, creo que habría algo más de actividad en la wiki, según yo. En serio... Piénsalo. Benito Platanero (discusión) 04:56 31 ago 2013 (UTC)BeNiTo PlAtAnErO Regreso y pregunta Holaa, Metrox! Bueno, deduces por este mensaje que mis vacaciones finalizaron XD. ¿Me perdí algo interesante? Creo que no XD. De paso con este mensaje, quería preguntarte una cosa: ¿cómo puedo cambiar mi contraseña? Llevo mucho con la mía y me gustaría cambiarla :). Eso es todo, volveré a editar como siempre. Saludos =D.-- 12:56 6 sep 2013 (UTC) Metrox por favor me puedes decir que es el logro de Activando Turbo? Gracias -- -- 20:08 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Ayuda de Metroidover Hola Metrox solo vengo a decirte que quiero ser Moderador del Chat. Ya que solo estais tu y Javi he pansado que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal ;) pero supongo que me rechazarás el cargo. Bueno aparte de eso he estado mirando y la guía de Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt está bolqueada y no se puede editar. Lo principal era lo de el cargo y seguido lo de la guía. Espero tu respuesta y tomate el tiempo que quieras en decidir si me haces Moderador del Chat o no. -- -- 11:23 5 oct 2013 (UTC) Enlaces Holaa!! Algo pasa con los enlaces: antes, si por ejemplo ibas a poner un enlace a "Estación de Guardado A", ponías los dos . Volviendo al ejemplo de "Estación de Guardado A", al poner eso en un enlace deberían salir de posibilidades [[Estación de Guardado A (Bryyo), Estación de Guardado A (Ciénagas de Torvus) y Estación de Guardado A (Cielolab), que son de momento las Estaciones de Guardado A (hay más, dependiendo del área) que están creadas, y ninguna aparece al poner el enlace. También pasa con muchos otros artículos, pero con los creados recientemente no, esos sí que salen en los enlaces. A Rodriguez también le pasa, él puede también informarte sobre el problema o_o. Por eso, vuelvo a repetirte, ¿podría solucionar el problema?-- 12:56 12 oct 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Metrox, soy ya Moderador del Chat, pero he descubierto que no tiene plantilla. Serias tan amable de conseguir una? Esque no sale nada. Amí me gustaría si la haces, como la de Reversor, pero en cambio de las flechas para arriba y abajo a los lados. Espero tu respuesta :D -- -- 16:08 17 oct 2013 (UTC) P.D. por que no tenemos muro de mensajes? Imágenes Holaa!! Sobre las imágenes, estoy de acuerdo a medias: obviamente, estoy de acuerdo en que es preferible imágenes de buena calidad y habría que revisar las imágenes repetidas, pero sobre las imágenes de mala calidad... yo entiendo que son muy preferibles las de buena calidad, pero a veces (lo digo por propia experiencia) para conseguir una imagen de algo concreto de lo que no hay imágenes de buena calidad en internet, no hay más remedio que obtener una por ti mismo que sea de mala calidad :|. En mi caso, para artículos sobre algo de lo que no hay imágenes en Wikitroid o MetroidWiki (o bien por falta de imágenes o porque ese artículo no existe en esas wikis), me veo obligado a sacar fotos con mi cámara que saca fotos de mala calidad (JPG). Con esto quiero llegar a que estoy de acuerdo en aplicar algunas políticas sobre calidad de imágenes pero sin suprimir las de mala calidad, en cuyo caso se podría hacer una de que las imágenes "malas" están permitidas si no existe o no se puede obtener una de mayor calidad, y en cuanto se obtenga una se debe sustituir por esa o_o. Espero que me entiendas con tanto texto XD. Saludos. -- 16:09 29 oct 2013 (UTC) Temas a debatir A mí me parece bien seguir esa política en Metroidover, aunque te propongo una forma, como lo hago yo: *Si es una criatura u objeto, llamo a las imágenes Modelo-... si es una imagen de dicha criatura u objeto que lo muestre sin fondo o en un fondo negro, y si es la criatura u objeto solo, para variar los nombres, pongo solo lo que es y voy siguiendo números (Objeto.png, Objeto1.png, Objeto2.png...), pongo en el lugar en que aparecen (Objeto en Zebes.png, Objeto Zebes.png), para artes pongo Artwork ... y cosas así. *Si es una habitación, aparte de poner lo de los números, suprimo a veces las preposiciones y determinantes para variar el nombre (si la habitación se llama Dormitorio de la Abuela, a veces las imágenes las llamo Dormitorio Abuela.png, Dormitorio Abuela1.png...), o combino eso con elementos que aparezcan en la imagen, sobre todo si son expansiones (Expansión Dormitorio Abuela.png). En Zelda Wiki si hacen una cosa que me dijiste y se podría hacer para los objetos o criaturas de varios juegos: la abreviatura del juego en que aparecen (Zoomer MZM.png, Zoomer SM.png, Zoomer MPH.png). Eso sería buena opción para nombrar más imágenes :). Sobre el Portal Historias, he hablado con Rodriguez (él y yo somos los únicos usuarios activos que tenemos fic) y a él le parece buena idea: "serviría para no crear tantos blogs, y ya los fics se pondrían en el portal, además cualquiera podría leerlos con facilidad (sin tener que estar buscando por el historial de blogs o en el perfil de usuario)", pero también añadió: "solo somos nosotros los que tenemos fics y sería casi como un desperdicio"... a mí me parece una idea interesante, yo que tengo fan fiction (escribir artículos sobre mis personajes, sobre los bichos de mi fic...) pero solo somos, de momento, dos usuarios activos que tienen fan fiction, así que yo esa idea las dejaría en el cajón de "Cuando venga más gente, y si no pues se hace XD". En cuanto a las cuentas, yo ni tengo Youtube ni Twitter, así que no sé qué decir XD. Como tú dices, se podría promocionar algo más la wiki (sobre todo Twitter que ahora está de moda), aunque tampoco lo veo como algo muy importante. Espero que podamos vernos en el chat y debatir algo más rápido estas cuestiones. Saludos =D.-- 15:59 30 oct 2013 (UTC) P.D. ¿Cómo va el tema de los enlaces? Siguen sin aparecer bien ó_ò. Twitter de Metroidover Hola Metrox, vengo a decirte si quieres que yo me encargue del twitter de metroidover. si no quieres no hace falta que respondas. -- --4nima ¿Dices Algo? [[Especial:Contributions/B.S.L|'''Todas Mis Ediciones]] [http://es.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/SA-X :)] 12:57 3 nov 2013 (UTC) Marcas de agua Holaa!! Estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijiste hace tiempo sobre las normas, pero hay una cosa que me perjudica un poco. Entiendo que quieras "prohibir" las imágenes con marcas de agua, pero es que las de "Guías Nintendo", a pesar de la marca, son muy buenas imágenes y muestran muy bien algunas criaturas o habitaciones:|. Entiendo que a pesar de esto lo quieras prohibir, pero... ¿Sabes de alguna forma de quitar la marca de agua, o sustituirla por una de "Metroidover"?-- 15:21 6 nov 2013 (UTC) De acuerdo De acuerdo, solo que no leí tu mensaje a tiempo y pues hice lo mismo con otros artículos, ya los corrijo Rodriguez/Predalien/Gallian (discusión) 14:12 10 nov 2013 (UTC) Propuesta. ¡Hola! En Halopedia vamos a crear un nuevo espacio en nuestra portada, donde reuniremos los banners de distintas wikis; y nos gustaría hacer un intercambio de banners con ustedes. Todo esto es parte del Proyecto - Wiki Alianzas del cuál estoy a cargo. Con un intercambio de banners no solo cada wiki gana visibilidad en la otra, sino que podremos intercambiar ideas, podremos solicitar/brindar ayuda a los usuarios de la otra wiki y también podremos conocer gente nueva y wikis nuevas donde colaborar y divertirnos. Así que es una buena forma de "publicitar" ambas wikis, además es una buena forma de expandir nuestros horizontes. ¿Qué les parece? Hereje Mensajes 03:11 12 nov 2013 (UTC) Nombramiento de imágenes Holaa!! Como te dije, ya he aplicado la normativa de imágenes a las que subo (de momento, solo yo he subido imágenes) y me gustaría añadir ya las "normas" a Ayuda:Imágenes, y crear un blog informativo :). Te lo consulto por si acaso, no sea que todavía falte algo con respecto a las imágenes (más vale prevenir que curar). ¿Se puede hacer ya el blog y añadir la política, o falta algo para completarlo?-- 16:40 15 nov 2013 (UTC) Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Hoy (mañana a más tardar) serán añadidos a nuestra sección de wikis aliadas. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:11 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Artículos destacados Holaa!! Quiero nominar un artículo para destacado, y como ya acordamos se nominan en la discusión de Metroidover. Me dí cuenta de que el mes pasado se nominó al artículo SA-X para destacado y yo voté para ello, pero no se ha puesto como destacado o_o. También creo que se debería poner otro anuncio en la portada sobre los AD (que ya se puso, pero se quitó) para informar a los usuarios de que el concurso sigue en pie y que se vote más en él. Saludos :).-- 16:15 24 nov 2013 (UTC)